teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-Captain
"Co-Captain" is the tenth episode of Season One of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Vlaming and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the tenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 1, 2011. Synopsis The Alpha finally reveals himself to Scott and gives him an idea why he's killed certain people. Argent stages an encounter thinking that Jackson may be a werewolf. Meanwhile Allison discovers a bit more about her family's secrets and confronts Lydia about her kissing Scott. Recap The Cyclones won their game, but rather than celebrating, Scott tries to figure out where Stiles is. As the team floods into the boys locker room, Allison stumbles into Scott. They look at each other awkwardly, and then Allison smiles and tells him he was awesome on the field. "Thanks, you too," Scott replies, and then realizes it was a dumb thing to say. Allison covers for him by telling him she did do some pretty awesome cheering. She's cute and full of smiles, and it's almost like they're back to where they were. One of Scott's teammates interrupts, and Scott glares at him until he goes away. Chris Argent then comes in and leads Allison away. Jackson comes up to Scott and tells him he sympathizes. Not only that, if Scott can get him turned into a werewolf, Jackson will help him get Allison back. The winter formal is soon, and in three days people are going to start asking each other to the dance. After Scott has showered, Danny calls over to him that his apology is accepted. Scott's confused, and Danny clarifies that every time Scott got the ball during the game he passed it to him. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." "Apology accepted," Danny says again. As soon as everyone else is out of the locker room, the lights go off. Scott tries the switch, but the power seems to be out. A lacrosse ball rolls across the floor, and he goes to pick it up. It leads him toward the showers, where he finds Derek looming. Scott is happy to see him, but Derek just stares over his shoulder as Peter steps out into view holding a lacrosse stick. Peter waxes about the history of lacrosse and then tells Scott that he needs his help. Scott replies that he's not helping him kill people. "Well, I don't want to kill all of them," Peter replies. He even adds that it doesn't have to include Allison. Scott realizes then that Derek is on Peter's side and is incredulous because Peter killed Laura. Derek answers that it was a mistake. Peter then tries to make a pitch about how Scott killing his friends could be a good thing because they're holding him back, but Scott's okay with being kept back in that way. Peter then uses his claws to transfer memories to Scott. Scott falls to the ground as Derek watches and sees a series of flashbacks of the fire and Peter's 6-year recovery. As Peter healed, his nurse would find him standing in the woods during a full moon. Stiles comes running into the boys locker room to tell Scott they have a huge problem, but he's clearly a little late. Peter and Derek have both cleared out. Allison is having trouble getting to sleep, and she dreams of Scott being there, kissing her. She touches her neck and notices that her pendant is missing. She checks her desk, the book, and her car, but can't find it. While she's in the car, she hears the garage door start to open and decides to duck out of view. Her father and Kate come in talking about Chris's choice of weapon. Kate thinks he should be more careful firing flash bombs in town. She suggests that Chris start teaching Allison hunting skills. Kate notices Allison hiding in the car and leaves one of the flash bomb arrowheads on the table for her to find. Jackson speeds through the warehouse district. He swings the car around, just doing doughnuts, when it comes to a sudden stop and the check engine light comes on. He gets out of the car, annoyed, and out of nowhere Chris Argent pulls up close by. Allison and Lydia are in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Lydia complains about this errand that Allison has her going on, since she's walking through the woods in high heels. Allison then asks Lydia if she's okay with her going to the winter formal with Jackson. Her expression says that she's aware how much Lydia will be upset by this news. In fact, the only reason she brought it up was because she knows about Lydia kissing Scott in Coach Bobby Finstock's office.† Chris puts on some gloves and offers to help Jackson with his car. Jackson demurs, but Chris is insistent. He leads Jackson around the back of the car to the engine compartment and has him lean in. This gives him a chance to pull down Jackson's collar and look at the claw wounds. When he mentions them, Jackson gets anxious and jumpy. Just then Stiles and Scott pull up in the Jeep. They offer Jackson a ride to the shop up the street. "Hey, c'mon Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself," Stiles says. When Jackson leaves the car, Chris pulls a device off the engine and pockets it. The car starts up fine, then. When Chris is gone, Jackson asks them if they're following him. Scott yells at him for almost giving away everything. "He thinks you're the second beta! He thinks you're me!" Scott punches Stiles's Jeep in anger, much to Stiles's dismay. He then explains to Jackson that now he has to keep an eye on him so Chris doesn't kill him. Jackson turns the tables and claims that it's all Scott's fault. Stiles stops the fight from escalating. Scott tells Jackson that he won't be able to protect him because he can't protect anyone, and he gives Stiles a meaningful look. Scott insists that Jackson doesn't want this gift, but Jackson fails to see how running really fast and being able to hear everything is bad thing. Scott tells him that half the time he's running really fast it's away from people trying to kill him. He says it ruined his life. Jackson thinks that it ruined Scott's life because he didn't know what to do with the powers that he got. Jackson gets in his car and drives away. In the woods, Allison screws the flash bomb arrowhead into one of her arrows. She fires it, and both of them jump a little at the explosion and flash. Lydia asks her if there are any more lethal weapons she'd like to try out, but instead of answering, Allison cocks her head and listens to branches breaking out in the woods. She gives Lydia her bow to hold and goes to take a look. Allison turns and shoots her taser straight at Scott. He falls down in pain, and she apologizes. She then asks him what he's doing there, and he tells her that her dad told him she runs that trail sometimes. He then gives her back her pendant, telling her that he found it at school. He asks if she thinks he's a stalker, but she says no, just weird. They grin cutely at each other, and then Allison gives him a hug. He watches her as she walks away. Stiles attacks the refrigerator like hunting milk is a conquest and notices his dad at the dining room table with open case files. Stiles offers to help, and the Sheriff tells him he could pour him an ounce of whiskey. Stiles grabs a tumbler and bottle and sits down at the table with him. Stiles pours a drink and then decides to pour a quadruple. The Sheriff downs it all at once and is quickly smashed. "Derek Hale would be a hale of a lot... hale of a lot?" "Hell of a lot?" Stiles offers. "Hell of a lot easier to catch if you could get an actual picture of him." Stiles is surprised there's no picture of Derek, and his dad shows him the mug shot all washed out from reflections off Derek's eyes. The Sheriff keeps talking and reveals that all the crimes are connected. The bus driver was an insurance investigator sent to the Hale House, "Terminated under suspicion of fraud," Stiles reads. The video store clerk† was a convicted felon with a history of arson. The two that were killed in the woods† also had a history of arson. Stiles agrees with his dad that they all must be connected to the Hale House fire. He offers his dad more whiskey and pours him another tumbler full. Scott gets home and listens to a voicemail from Mr. Adrian Harris. He didn't hand in his paper, but he has another 48 hours. Someone knocks, and Scott thinks it's his mom. It turns out to be Allison. Stiles catches the glass from his dad's hand before it hits the floor. Drunk, the Sheriff complains that there are so many questions. Like why Derek would start killing everyone involved with the fire by killing his sister. And why make it look like an animal did it? The Sheriff gives Stiles a long look and tells him that he misses talking to him. Stiles interrupts to make a phone call. As he's walking away, the Sheriff says he misses Stiles's mom. It brings Stiles to a halt. "What'd you say?" He stops his father from pouring himself more whiskey, and his dad thanks him for it. Scott and Allison sit on Scott's bed, uncomfortably quiet. He keeps trying to come up with something he can do to make this easier. When she finally starts talking, she tells him that she caught her family in a small lie a little while ago. She tells him about Kate's car trouble and then about the weird conversations she's been overhearing. She's about to tell him that she doesn't think Derek is the killer, when Melissa bursts into the room to tell Scott she's coming home late. She's dressed up for a date with a medical rep who came into the hospital. The doorbell rings, and Melissa tells Scott to answer the door and talk with her date for a few minutes while she finishes getting ready. As Scott is about to answer the door, he can hear a heartbeat on the other side that makes him pause. He backs away from the door as his mom yells at him to answer it. The door opens on its own, and there's noone there. When Scott looks away and looks back, Peter Hale appears in the doorway. Scott goes to slam the door in his face, but Peter stops him. "Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott." Scott threatens to tell his mom who Peter really is, and Peter wishes him luck with that. Then he threatens to turn Melissa into a werewolf as well. Peter tells Scott that he needs to understand how much more powerful they are as a pack. He gives Scott a short history lesson, and then Melissa is ready to go. Peter offers her his arm, and Scott tells her to have a good time. Jackson is working out in the boys locker room, when suddenly Derek turns his music off. He picks a different song, puts it on, and then stands up where Jackson can see him. Jackson grabs his lacrosse stick and challenges Derek to a fight, claiming he isn't afraid of him. Derek sort of grins at him and says that not only is he afraid, he's been afraid every day of his life. Derek offers Jackson the opportunity to become a werewolf. Scott tears apart his room, promising Allison that he'll be back. He finds his keys and insists to her that there's nothing he wants to do more than talk to her. He asks her to stay, and she agrees. Derek leads Jackson out of the school. Kate is there watching them, confirming her suspicions about Jackson. Melissa tells Peter that she thinks they missed the turn for the restaurant. He pulls the car over so she can pull up a map and then tells her she has flawless skin. He touches her cheek, making her drop her phone, and his eyes start to glow red. While she's picking up her phone, they're hit from behind by another car. It's Stiles. Peter gets out of the car and whispers, "Nicely done, Scott." Scott is hiding a few cars down. Stiles gets yelled at by Scott's mom, while Peter has a long distance conversation with Scott. He tells him that they're going to kill Jackson, and Scott takes off to find him. Derek brings Jackson to the Hale House. He tells him to go in. Jackson asks him what's inside the house. "Everything you want." When Jackson opens the door, Derek claps him on the shoulder and tells him everything is going to be all right. "This house... it's the same house," Jackson says, and Derek's demeanor changes. "What'd you say?" "I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase, I remeber these walls, I remember everything." Derek asks him if he's been there, and Jackson tells him it was just a dream. As he turns around, Jackson realizes that there's no one else there and no one else coming. He backs away and pleads for his life. Derek tells him that if he deserved to live someone would be there trying to save him. Then Scott announces himself and leaps down the staircase to come between them. Derek threatens to kill him, too. And then a flash bomb arrow explodes nearby. Jackson scurries away, while Scott gets shot with an assault rifle. Derek sees Scott bleeding and tells him to run, but Scott is coughing up blood and doesn't move. Derek dodges bullets to haul Scott to his feet and throw him away from the hunters. Derek opens the front door to confront the attackers himself. Allison gets a text from Kate while she's waiting for Scott. Scott, meanwhile, stumbles through the woods, his wounds apparently from wolfsbane bullets, as they are smoking. Allison gets tired of waiting and leaves. Dr. Alan Deaton finds Scott in the woods and brings him back to the clinic to remove the bullets. Deaton tells him that 90% of the time he's mostly treating cats and dogs. He gives Scott a small smile to show that he knows more than he's saying. Kate leads Allison into an underground tunnel. She tells her that their family secrets are a little different than most and rolls back a door to reveal a dungeon, with Derek hanging on a wall. Kate turns on a spotlight, and Derek roars at her. "Isn't he beautiful," she says. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton Co-Staring *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Desiree Hall as Jennifer *Jonathan Kleitman as Unger *Haley Murphy as Laura Hale Trivia *The whiskey that Stiles pours for his father is actually iced tea. That's why it has bubbles if you look closely. Quotes :Derek: Jackson Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here! There's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team! :Scott: Excuse me! Co-Captain. ---- :Lydia: What if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous? :Allison: Shoot it. ---- :Peter: You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well? :Scott: I know the Germans lost the war. ---- :Scott: becoming a werewolf Just trust me. All it does is make things worse. :Jackson: Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall. :Scott: Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life. :Jackson: It ruined *your* life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche. ---- :Peter: I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential. :Scott: By killing my friends. :Peter: Sometimes the people closest to you- can be the ones holding you back the most. :Scott: If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that. ---- :Kate: Allison You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different. ---- :Lydia: That was fun. Any more lethal weapons you want to try out? ---- :Peter: When I was in high school we played basketball. Now there's a real sport. Soundtrack *Help Me Close My Eyes - Those Dancing Days *Towards The Sun - Alexi Murdoch *Through the Dark - Alexi Murdoch *Lose Your Soul - Dead Man's Bones *Who Are You, Really? - Mikky Ekko Category:Season One Episodes